poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Race for Home!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Race for Home in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: On there way to Ash's next gym battle in Coumarine City. Our heroes have come across a sprawling ranch. Ash Ketchum: Wow, who knew there was a ranch out here. Kairi: Look at that! (They see a group of Skiddo) Biyomon: Wow! Sora Takenouchi: Those are Skiddo! Ash's Pokedex: Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they're thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people. - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Race for Home! - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: Mm. I love the smell of my mom's soup. - - - - - - Rika Nonaka: Mm! That soup is delicious. Yolei Inoue: I can't wait to taste it. - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Skiddo! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - (Now we go to Serena training her Fennekin and Pancham) Serena: Pancham, forward roll and jump! (As Pancham did just like Serena told it but it crashes into Fennekin) Palmon: Oh no! Serena: Are you two alright? Sora Takenouchi: Well that didn't go quite well. Yolei Inoue: Epic failed. Serena: I wonder why nothing seems to be going right. (Flashback starts with Aria and her Braixen doing their performing show as the flashback ends) Serena: I guess we're not just ready. I can't tell my mom I wanted to be a Pokemon performer if I look this awful. Rika Nonaka: We know how you feel Serena. Stella: We know it's tough becoming a Pokemon Performer. Sora Takenouchi: But remember Ash told you when you were little don't give up until it's over. (Fennekin and Pancham agreed with Sora speech) Serena: Your right Sora. I know just what you mean and your right, no way I'm gonna give up! It's just like Ash always says "Never give up until it's over!" And I agree... now let's take it once more from the top! Bloom: That's a spirit Serena! (Fennekin and Pancham agrees, while the female DigiDestined and their Digimon members and the Winx smiles as we see Grace spying on them. Now we go to the villains in the farm with Cheese) James: Ooh, lá, lá. A veritable mountain of cheese, yogurt and milk. - - - - Ranch Worker #1: Hold on, what do you think you're doing? Meowth: Let's cheese it. (Hops on the truck) And split. Gaston Gourmand: '''We're outta here, with your delicious goodies! (Laughs Evilly) '''Ranch Worker: Come back here! Thieves! Sora Takenouchi: What was that? Serena: He said thieves. We've got to do something. Kay, return now! (She returns her Fennekin and Pancham back to their Pokéballs) Yolei Inoue: Come on, we've got to warn the others about this. Hawkmon: Okay! Zoe Orimoto: Right! Rika Nonaka: Renamon, let's go! Renamon: Got it! Bloom: Come on girls let's stop them! Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,&Aisha: Right! Grace: Yes. Very good. (The truck sound spooked Skiddo while Bonnie was riding on, but Grace catches her just in time before Skiddo can rear up as the truck makes a run for it) Ranch Worker #2: Come back! Grace: What's going on? Ranch Worker #2: They're cheese thieves. Tai Kamiya: Cheese thieves? Ash Ketchum: They're cheese thieves? Serena: I knew it! Gobba: Where are they going? Emerl: We've got to stop them and save the goodies! Sora Takenouchi: Ready, Biyomon? Biyomon: Yeah! Time to digivolve! (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) T.K. Takaishi & Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Digi-armor Energize! (Gatomon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) (Patamon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope) Rika Nonaka: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon as Rika gets on her) Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Skiddo, after them! (The heroes run after the truck) Emerl: We'll get the food back. Davis Motomiya: Come back here! Ash Ketchum: Stop! Clemont: Wait! Bonnie: Clemont! Takato Matsuki: Get them! Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom,Musa,Flora,and Tecna transform into Fairy form.) Stella&Aisha: Enchantix! (Stella and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) Serena: Grace: - - (Cut to the heroes chasing after the truck) - - - Jessie: Twerps! The whole twerpish herd of them! () Clemont: Stop! Please! (Falls off of Skiddo) - - - Serena: Team Rocket! Yolei Inoue: You! Rainbow Dash: I should have known it was you creeps stealing those delicious foods! Ash Ketchum: Not you guys again! Give back all of that stuff! Jessie: It's not stuff! Still the answer is no. Gaston Gourmand: Those foods will be ours! - - - - - - - Yolei Inoue: That does it! Ready Hawkmon! Hawkmon: Ready as always. Yolei Inoue: Digi-armor Energize! (Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon the Wings of Love) Emerl: Check it out Hawkmon armor digivolve. Flurr: '''Amazing! '''Bonnie: Wow! (exciting) Clemont: Incredible! Ash Ketchum: So cool! Serena: No way! Hawkmon you armor digivolve! G-merl: Who's that Digimon? Halsemon: '''I'm Halsemon as Hawkmon I used digi-egg of love to armor digivolve my tempst wing to defeat my ememies. - - - Serena: You're not going anywhere Pegasusmon Nefertimon round them up. Pegasusmon: You got it Serena. Pegasusmon & Nefertimon: Golden Noose! (They tied them up) - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Now Pikachu! Finish this with Thunderbolt! Halsemon: '''Time to say good-bye villians. Tempest Wing! Pegasusmon: Star Shower! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! (They fire attacks together and hits the villains sending them flying) '''Jessie: (Screams) Not one bite! Meowth: Unfair fight! James: We're taking flight! Talon: I hate that girl and her partner Fennekin. Jack Spicer: This is not our day and I WANT MY MOMMY! (crying) Donita Donta: My Hair is ruined and I hate that girl and her ARMOR BIRD DIGIMON!! (Ding) Yolei Inoue: We did it! Bonnie: Wow, you guys really did it! Ash Ketchum: I gotta say you were really moving on that Rhyhorn. And Hawkmon looks really awesome as Halsemon, you look so cool! Halsemon: Thank you. Yolei Inoue: Yeah, thanks, man. Serena: Oh, yeah well I guess so. Grace: Serena: Mom! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Clemont: Finish! - (Everyone cheered) Bloom: Serena wins! - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts